


yeah it's cheesy

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fancy Dress, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Parties, cheese outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: why did dan ever think that turning up to a party in a cheese costume was ever a good idea?(loosely based off that one scene from angus, thongs and perfect snogging)





	yeah it's cheesy

Dan is sure that ninety-nine percent of the time, he is a twat. But the moment that he steps into the room, a living room that isn’t his, dressed in his stupid fucking cheese costume, he decides that he is in fact, one hundred percent, undoubtedly, a huge fucking twat.  
  
It was supposed to be fancy dress. He was assuming that everyone would go a little crazy and get creative with their ideas, so Dan had bought the cheese costume in hopes it would be the least attractive and crappiest, drawing probably zero attention to himself.  
  
But instead, he stands frozen in the living room looking at a crowd looking back at him, dressed in fancy dress that consists of every day clothes. A few cat costumes, another few pirates or cavemen. No effort whatsoever from anyone here, and Dan’s idea of blending out of the whole situation seems to have gone completely tits up, in his opinion.  
  
The music is still playing but everyone seems to have frozen in time as the look at Dan and he just looks back. He can’t even move; the embarrassment has cut off all communication with his brain as it just screams like a siren, _‘Cheese! Fucking stupid cheese!’_  
  
Someone coughs and Dan isn’t stupid enough to not notice it was a terrible attempt to stifle a laughter and Dan hates that he can practically feel his face burning hot for everyone to see.  
  
He’s not sure what to say, what to do or what to even think. This has to be hands down the worst experience of his stupid seventeen year life, and it just gets worse when he hears a voice call out from the crowd in front of him,  
  
“Who invited fucking Dairylea over here?”  
  
That’s all it takes for Dan to turn around and run. He runs as fast as he can. He runs away from the music that’s being cruelly drowned out by a crowd of laughter. He runs away from the house and down the road and as fast as his legs can take it.  
  
He’s running through town now, legs burning, heart pounding as he continues to run. He runs past the shops and past the burger van and towards home. He doesn’t care that it’s a five minute drive from here, he’s sure his legs are taking him faster than any car.  
  
There’s tears burning in his eyes and when he blinks they don’t have time to settle against his skin as they fly off his face as the wind whips past him. He cries when he hears laughter and shouts of people heading to the same party he just fled from. The sun is beginning to set and even though it’s not a particularly warm summer’s evening, his body is burning and his head is pounding. He just wants to go home and take this ridiculous outfit off.  
  
He watches people on the street stop and look at him as he takes off past them. He’s gone past caring at this point; tears and snot flying off his face, his cheese costume flapping happily in the wind.  
  
He keeps going and doesn’t stop. He’s not sure he’s ever ran this fast before, or for this long, but he doesn’t care. There’s no way he’s stopping now.  
  
At least, that’s what he thinks, until he’s running across the road without even thinking and a car comes out of nowhere. Dan doesn’t see it until the last minute and he’s sure your life is supposed to flash before your eyes in these types of moments, but all he can think is,  
  
“I’m going to fucking die in this fucking cheese costume.”  
  
That is until the car hits the breaks and misses him by an inch. Time seems to slow down as Dan stands in the street, people staring at him as the car stands inches away from his legs, heart pounding from the running and the fear and he lets out a breath.  
  
The car door swings open suddenly, making Dan jump, and as it pops open Dan is sure he regains his hearing because the small town around him seems to spring back to life after being so silent those few seconds ago.  
  
“Holy shit, are you alright?” The stranger asks, walking quickly towards Dan. Dan feels like he’s in shock.   
  
He blinks at the man. He’s a little older than Dan, maybe two or three years older and had sweeping black hair and blue eyes blown wide with the fear Dan was feeling on the inside.  
  
“Uh, yeah, I think so.” Dan manages to speak, his throat feeling awfully tight.   
  
The stranger just blinks, dumbfounded, equally as shocked,   
  
“What the fuck were you thinking?” He swears, but there’s no real anger in his tone; he simply sounds confused. Dan doesn’t think that running over someone running at full speed wearing a cheese costume happens often for this guy. Or anyone really, for that matter.  
  
Then Dan remembers he’s still in this stupid outfit.  
  
“Are you sure you’re alright, you look a little pale.” The stranger looks worried and he moves towards Dan cautiously. Dan just swallows the thick lump in his throat and shakes his head,  
  
“Yeah, no, yeah I’m – I’m alright.”   
  
The two just stand there in the street. The sounds of people in the background feel so far away. The just look at each other for a moment, when a car horn blares from behind them. They both jump and look towards the sound. There’s a car behind the one that almost hit him, waiting to get past.  
  
Dan looks at him, and is about to run off with a small thank you, but is stopped when the stranger calls out,  
  
“Do you need a lift?”  
  
In Dan’s defence, this town has about a hundred people in it. Nothing exciting ever happens and he’s sure there’s a very tiny chance that this guy is going to kidnap and kill him in the middle of woods somewhere.  
Which is why he finds himself in the passenger’s seat of this guy’s car, catching a ride home.  
  
“Phil, by the way.” The stranger, Phil, speaks after a while of silence. Dan nods,  
  
“Dan.”  
  
The silence is unbearable, Dan thinks. The radio is on but it’s way too quiet to actually listen to. It if were a little louder then maybe it would be comfortable and just enough to avoid conversation between them. He hates his life.  
  
“So uh, you going to a party?” Phil finally speaks and Dan wishes he never agreed to this car ride. He catches Phil glances over at him,  
  
“Uh, just left actually.” Dan sniffs, he really hopes its not obvious he’s been crying right now.  
  
“Are you crying?” Phil questions, squinting over at Dan as he pulls up to a red light.   
  
Fucking fantastic.  
  
“It’s uh, it’s stupid.” Dan wipes away tears that aren’t there anymore. And Phil just frowns at him.  
  
“Let me guess. Only one in costume?” Phil asks, pulling away as the light changes from red to amber, to green.  
  
Dan huffs a sad laugh,  
“Kind of. Only one that made an effort.” He admits sadly, adding on a fake laugh at the end to make it sound a bit less pathetic.  
  
Instead, Phil just looks sadly at him. Not really the reaction he needed.  
  
“Not sure why I even went to be honest with you. Don’t even like parties.” Dan finds himself telling Phil.  
  
Phil gives a breathy laugh, “Same here.”  
  
Dan just smiles weakly.  
  
“People are buttholes, huh?” Phil says, taking a turn slowly,  
  
“Real fucking buttholes.” Dan says back in a quiet voice.  
  
“Well, if it’s any consultation, I think your costume is great.”   
  
Dan hates and also kind of like’s this. It’s complicated.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your cheese dress. It’s amazing.” Phil tells him and Dan blinks,  
  
“It’s not a dress.” Dan tells him a hushed tone, his voice not going above a whisper, and he’s not sure why.  
  
“Yeah, well, I like it either way.” Phil reassures him, his voice also in a whisper.  
  
They stay in silence for a while and Dan counts the street signs the closer they get to his house.   
  
The eventually pull up on Dan’s street, and Dan can’t wait to get inside and tear this off of him. He’s thinking about possible burning it in the back garden if his dad will let him.  
  
“Sorry for, you know, almost hitting you with my car.” Phil says before Dan can open the door.  
  
“No, I’m sorry for running out like that. A classic example why I’m stupid, sorry about that.” Dan shakes his head, feeling his cheeks burning up like that.  
  
“Well, uh, you know it’s not every day I almost hit running cheese with my car.” Phil jokes and Dan just gives an awkward laugh.  
  
“It’s not every day I wear cheese costumes. Or run, really.”  
  
Phil laughs at that and rests his head back on the headrest.   
  
They sit there, looking out at the stretch of the road from the windshield.  
  
“Thanks for the lift, you really didn’t need to –“ Dan begins but Phil cuts him off with a wave of his hand,  
  
“No don’t be ridiculous, it was the least I could do, honestly.” Phil smiles.  
  
“Yeah, thanks.” Dan says lamely. He’s not really sure what to say next. So he opts out and pops the door open.  
  
“So, uh, I guess this is goodbye then.” Dan says in a small voice as he’s about to climb out of the car.  
  
“Dan, wait!” Phil almost shouts and Dan stops, his legs hanging out of the car as he looks over at Phil.  
  
“It’s not every day I almost hit people in cheese costumes with my car, but it’s also not every day I almost hit guys as pretty as you.” Phil says awkwardly. He looks at Dan and then down at his lap and then back at Dan.  
  
Dan’s throat runs dry and he can’t even comprehend words right now.   
  
So instead, Phil fills the silence,  
  
“I don’t usually do this, but what I’m trying to say is; do you want to grab breakfast one day?” His voice and hands are shaking and he gives a wobbly smile, it’s rather endearing.  
  
“Breakfast?” Dan finally gets his mouth to work again.  
  
Phil nods, “Yeah, like pancakes or something, I don’t mind.”  
  
Dan can feel a slight grin stretch on his smile and he nods, “Yeah, I would love that.”  
  
He watches Phil’s face light up and he nods and Dan clamber out the car. Dan shuts the car door just as Phil winds down the window to talk to him.  
  
“Right, well, I, uh, I can pick you up whenever, just uh let me know.” Phil stumbles over his words and the engine starts up.  
  
He’s about to drive off when Dan quickly leans through the window,  
  
“Phil, wait.” He tells him and Phil quickly slams on the breaks with wide eyes,  
  
“What? What is it?” he asks, slightly panicked.  
  
“It’s just that I know I might be quite recognizable right now in this stupid thing, but I don’t usually wear bright yellow cheese dresses out in public, so you’re probably gonna need something else to find me by.” He smiles and Phil just looks at him with a puzzled look plastered across his face.  
  
“My number, Phil. You need my number.” Dan prompts him, and Phil’s face cracks into a smile and a laugh erupts from him,  
  
“Oh god, yeah of course, I’m literally an idiot.” He laughs and Dan just smiles at him as they exchange phones and add each other’s numbers to their contacts.  
  
Dan adds his number and puts his name as ‘Dan: cheese boy’. He gets to have at least one laugh from today, he thinks.  
  
They hand each other back their phones and Dan leans back out from the window,  
  
“See you around then?” Phil asks and Dan nods, his head feeling light,  
  
“Yeah, course.”  
  
And with that he’s gone, leaving Dan standing three doors down from his house in the cheese costume, and right now he doesn’t really care.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @watergator !! :)


End file.
